Fly With Me, Mi
by Genn and Izy 160
Summary: After everything they've been through, Miley never expected him to call her. Right after his very first solo concert. NILEY ONESHOT


**Hey! So it's just Izy right now. I'm really bored and just finished watching Secret Life and Make it or Break it! Both great episodes =] So this is just a cute one-shot in Miley's POV that I felt inspired to write. I really hope you all like it**

* * *

I sat in my bed with the phone clutched in my hand. I stared at his contact, begging myself to call him. I know that I shouldn't. I know that I should keep going on as if Liam is all I need. But I can't help but feel a tiny hole in my heart. The small hole that I know only _he _is capable of filling. Tears were threatening to spill as I watched each and every video of him at his very first solo concert. I wanted to be there watching him. Not _her_. I know that I shouldn't feel threatened by her. I know that she is just a toy that Nick likes to pick up whenever he gets a tiny bit lonely. I also know that she's a toy that he doesn't mind throwing back under the bed. I always wondered though, why did she let him do that to her? I know that he's irresistible sometimes…there is no denying that. But I had always looked at Selena with such admiration. Not jealousy, no, definitely not jealousy. But I always saw her as such a strong individual. That changed when I saw the picture of her at _his _concert last night. I almost wish I could shake some sense into her. Tell her that she shouldn't let him play with her feelings. But I know that she would never listen.

No matter how much he played with her heart, he never played with mine. He was always so honest and loving. And that's what made it so hard to forget. Although this time, I let go. I was the one who told him I couldn't do it anymore. But it wasn't because I had stopped loving him. There will always be a place in my heart of him. No, it was because I couldn't stand to be apart from him. I needed him all the time. And I knew, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be there when I always needed him. He loved me so much and wanted to make it work. But I couldn't. I let go. And now, here I am, staring at the phone, wishing I could call him. As if the angels heard my prayer, my phone lit up and his name appeared. My hands began to shake and my heart began to race. I felt like I was thirteen. I slowly guided my thumb to the small green button on my phone. I then pressed the phone to my ear and cautiously greeted him as if I didn't know it was him calling.

"Hello?" I tried to hide the excitement in my voice. But I was still worried about his reason for calling.

"Mi," his velvety voice breathed out. I could almost imagine him, lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, a small smile adorning his face.

"Nick?" I asked. I knew it was him, but I still couldn't believe it.

"Miley, I know this is unexpected, but I needed to hear your voice." I couldn't believe it. There was no anger in his voice, no hatred. Just the soft and sincere voice that I had grown to love.

"Nick, why are you calling so late?" I had forgotten it was almost 2am. The time must have been different in Texas, but it still must have been late.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to know, did you see?" I already knew what he was talking about. We were so alike in so many ways that we always knew what the other was thinking. He wanted to know if I had seen the concert. Throughout the years, we had both grown to respect each other's opinions. I had seen every video. And I loved each and every one.

"Of course. I'm so proud of you, Nick. You did amazing and I'm sure all of your friends that were there to see would agree." I was only talking about one specific person but I didn't want him to know that.

"Thanks, Mi. But I really only wish that you were there watching me." Was he serious? Was he reading my thoughts right now? Nick? Are you there?

"R-Really?" I managed to stutter out. I was shocked and surprised.

"Of course. I know that we're not on good terms right now and that we left off on a bad foot," He was right, we had ended it with a fight. That was the reason for my change in lyrics. "But I can't stand the silence anymore, Mi. I can't stand not talking to you. And most of all, I can't stand seeing you with _him_." He spoke that last word with such venom in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I'm so, so sorry. But how do you expect me to get over you?" It was mostly a rhetorical question, but his answer was what surprised me the most.

"Then don't! Don't get over me. Be with me. I know we can work this out and I know that you do too! We may be away from each other a lot, but that just makes us stronger. Why do you always insist on hiding your feelings??" I could hear the slight anger in his voice near the end, but I was too shocked with what he had said to worry about that. Was he right? Was I hiding my feelings? No, I admit that I still love him. But I'm afraid. I'm always afraid when I'm with him.

"I'm not denying any feelings! You know that I love you, the _world _knows that I do. But I'm afraid, Nicky. You know how it is when we're together. It gets so intense, so real. And I get so caught up in everything. If you were to do, what you did in '07, I would never be able to heal again." I can't believe how honest I was being. I was not only telling him these newfound feelings, but I was also telling myself.

"Baby," Oh my goodness, I think my heart just stopped. Please start working again! It would suck if I died while he was still on the phone. "I know how you feel! But the reason it gets so intense is because we love each other so much! I love you more than you could ever imagine and I would rather die, than ever hurt you again. You make me happy, no one else. I need you here in my arms. I need to call you mine again. I want to protect you from anyone and everything." He was so sincere. I could hear the slight begging in his voice. He wanted this so badly. I wanted this so badly. Nothing was stopping me anymore. He made me feel so safe, like I could reach the stars if I wanted to.

"I love you too. I want to be in your arms again, I want you to call me yours and I want _you _to love me and protect me. I want to be yours again, Nicky. Forever." I didn't notice the tiny tears cascading down my face until I sniffled.

"Don't cry, baby. We're together again. You and me forever. Fly with me, Mi."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was too corny for anyone! I just wanted to write a one-shot about what's happening now. I know that Liam is still in the picture, but just pretend that their relationship was only for publicity for the movie, and that they're really only good friends! I love Niley and I hope no one loses any hope for them. No matter what, they'll end up together somehow. Maybe not now or soon, but they will. Please review! I review all the stories I read, because I know how much authors appreciate it. It would be so much to me if you did the same for me =]**

**Also, please please read me and my friend's first story! It's called "Risque Romance" and the trailer is officially out! **


End file.
